


Hand On Heart

by Valarmorghulisdohaeris (orphan_account)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Female Character, F/F, F/M, Multi, Sexual Content, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Violence, age gap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:38:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Valarmorghulisdohaeris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>if you've read this chapter already, I've made some changes to the descriptions of the characters. They're minor so there's no need to re-read if you don't want to. I've also made a Pinterest board that includes Face claims and outfits for this fic, feel free to check it out.<br/>http://pin.it/JDdLEFi</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've read this chapter already, I've made some changes to the descriptions of the characters. They're minor so there's no need to re-read if you don't want to. I've also made a Pinterest board that includes Face claims and outfits for this fic, feel free to check it out.  
> http://pin.it/JDdLEFi

"I swear to God, woman. You have the best tits. I'm jealous." My best friend, Miranda Graves, moaned as she fell back on my bed, an arm shielding her eyes.

"Fuck off," I laughed, "Like you have anything to be jealous of. You have the most perfect body."

And she really did. Miranda was one of those people that could eat nothing but crap for days and still look perfect in a bathing suit. She was tall and willowy with shoulder length black hair that had a slight wave to it. Her skin was a healthy olive tone and her eyes were A seductive shade of brown.

"Bitch, have you seen those curves? You walk in a room and everyone's dying to get a piece of that ass." She got up from the bed and walked over to me, giving me a light slap on my ass with a cheeky smirk.

I swatted her hand away with a laugh, pushing her lightly to sit back on my bed. Currently I was rooting through my closet for something to wear to a house party we'd been invited to but I was having no luck finding something appropriate to wear.

"Gah!" I groaned, falling on my butt of the floor. "I have literally nothing to wear, it's all skinny jeans and tees." Miranda stood and brushed past me to rummage through my closet. I resigned myself to lying down on my bed and staring at the cream coloured ceiling.

Every now and then Miranda would let out huffs and sighs as she continued her mission then suddenly she let out a triumphant shout and everything went black.

I hurriedly pulled the item of clothing off my head and glared at the smirking brunette. Unfolding it, I held it up and out in front of me. It was a dress I'd got a couple of years ago for a birthday party which I never bothered to go to. The dress was short, probably coming to about mid thigh with triangular cut outs on either side and a plunging V neck. It was black, my favourite colour.

"Hurry and go put that on." Miranda said in a no nonsense tone, "I'll do your hair and make up when you come back out. We've got..." She checked her wrist watch and frowned, "an hour and a half before the party starts." She grabbed my hand and tugged me up till I was standing then shoved me towards my bathroom. "Chop, chop."

"Alright, I'm going, boss lady." I laughed, her response was to sassily flip her hair over her shoulder and pop her hip with all the attitude she could muster. I held my hands up in surrender and went to the bathroom.

When I had the dress on I immediately frowned. It was revealing, short and tight that showed off all my curves nicely. But that wasn't what bothered me. My fingers trailed the name inked on my tanned skin just above my left breast, then slid down to the name running down my left side, then the one on my right, and finally the cursive on my upper thigh. All of them on show for all eyes to see.

"I can't wear this!" I stressed, walking out of the bathroom and tugging on the strands of my black hair. Miranda, who was sitting on the edge of my bed already dressed to the nines in a lacy black cocktail dress, looked to me and frowned. Mohogany eyes trailed down my figure appraisingly,

"And why not? You look smokin'"

"You know why. Most of my Soul Marks are on show." I emphasised my words by point to the Soul Mark above my breast.

"And?"

"Miranda, people can't know about my Soul Marks, especially this one. If people find out that I'm Tony Stark's Soul Mate my life will be a living Hell." I hissed, rubbing at the billionaire's Soul Mark in agitation.

"Relax." She rolled her eyes, standing languidly and pushing me to sit in the chair by my vanity. "I'll make sure your hair covers that one. The other ones are fine, right? They're not famous or anything."

After she coerced me into reluctantly agreeing, Miranda set to work on my hair and make up.

She really went all out, giving me a dramatic warm-toned smokey eye topped with black glitter and an intense cat eye. She kept my base light, only using concealer to cover any blemishes and redness on my skin. As to not overwhelm the look, Miranda painted my lips a pink-toned nude, slightly darker than my natural lip colour. She'd drawn attention to all of my best features; My high cheekbones, plump lips, Icy-blue eyes, and narrow nose.

My hair was probably the hardest to tackle. The unruly waves never seemed to want to comply and more often than not, I'd end up walking around with a hairbrush tangled in the thick strands. But Miranda, the miracle worker that she is, managed to straighten it to perfection which truly showed off the length, the ends just brushed the small of my back. She'd sectioned off the top half, creating a dutch braid with it and making an interesting half up-do. I thanked her profusely when she was finished, wrapping my arms around her willowy frame. She just laughed and pushed me off, telling me not to wrinkle her dress.

"Come on, girly." She said, looking up from her phone as I slipped on my heels. "Taxi is waiting outside."


	2. Chapter 2

"You bitch." My words were barely audible, laced with a quiet fury that heightened the uncomfortable warmth radiating out from my chest and all the way down to my fingertips. The cool breeze in the air as we stood on the sidewalk did nothing to dull the ire burning inside me. I was pissed which was not good for anyone.  
Miranda made a move to touch me but I quickly moved out of reach hissing, "Don't!"

I squeezed my eyes shit tightly and took deep breaths. In. Out. Trying to reign in my anger, because things get ugly when I get angry and the last thing I want is to hurt those I care about the most. When I finally deemed it safe enough to face her she was looking wearily at me. She knew what she had done was wrong, on so many levels, but most likely she thought she was doing what was best for me.

 "I'm sorry, Theo, but I can't stand to watch you pining after them anymore. It's hurting you, I can tell. Don't even try to deny it," She scolded me. I shut my mouth quickly, crossing my arms over my chest. "You're barely able to sleep at night." 

I knew she was right, and I hated to admit it. But the ache in my chest only worsened the longer I tried to fight the soul bond. My consciousness was yearning for my soul mates, but it was hard when I only knew who one of them was, and he happened to be the biggest womaniser on the planet. I wanted to yell at Miranda, for forcing my hand, but she was only looking out for me. Like she always does.

"How did you even manage to score tickets for this shindig, anyway?" 

She raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow, "I have my ways." And looped her arm through mine, dragging me to the back of the long line I hadn't noticed in my rage. 

My stomach fluttered with nerves and my palms grew sweaty, so to take my mind off of the events to come, I assessed the party goers in line ahead of me.

Many were women, in large cliques chatting excitedly to one another as the beefy security guard intermittently let small groups inside the sleek building. Like myself and Miranda, they were dressed to impress in their most revealing clothes, breasts pushed up to their chins and bottoms of their asses practically hanging out. I prayed to any god that was listening that I didn't look as desperate as they did.

"Relax," Miranda soothed, grasping my hand and squeezing tightly as we shuffled closer to the front of the line. "You look hot as Hell. There's no way he won't notice you." I decided not to tell her that was exactly what I was dreading.  

 

* * *

The bass heavy music thumped obnoxiously in my ears, and with my sensitive hearing I knew I'd have to find a quiet spot soon. The room was stiflingly hot and reeked of sex and alcohol as bodies grinded against each other on the makeshift dance floor. The man of the hour was behind the DJ booth, drink in hand, as he swayed to the beat. 

Deciding to delay the inevitable for just a moment longer, I pulled Miranda over to the bar and ordered us two Vodka and Redbulls, each.

Miranda easily sensed how uneasy I was about the whole situation and stuck close to my side as I attempted to avoid fate, even declining an offer to dance with a rather attractive woman, and managing to keep up with my near poisonous alcohol intake. 

The copious amounts of Vodka and various other spirits had me feeling buzzed but nowhere near as sloshed as Miranda was. Perhaps I should have told her to stop drinking but my own fears inhibited my ability to be responsible. I wasn't the only one to notice how intoxicated my best friend was. A rather sleazy looking guy, hair slicked back with too much gel, and a beer belly decided she was an easy target and squeezed her ass. I immediately saw red, my protective instincts kicking in. In the blink of an eye, my small hand wrapped against his wrist, squeezing hard enough to show I meant business. Dull brown eyes moved from my hand, to my face, then immediately began checking me out.

"So you wanna join the party, huh? I'm down for a threesome." He leered, attempting to shake me off but I squeezed harder, my hand beginning to emit and eerie orange glow. His eyes widened and he restarted his escape efforts with renewed vigor. Miranda moved to my side, wrapping an arm around my waist and trying to tug me away.

"Let it go, Thea. The guy is a douche." She as the voice of reason, surprisingly more sober than I thought. But my anger was making it difficult for me to think straight and my grip tightened, the sound of bones protesting gave me a grim satisfaction. The guy yelped in pain but the sound went unheard by everyone but me. Smoke began to rise from where my hand encased his wrist, and the smell of burning flesh tickled my nostrils.

"That's enough!" Miranda managed to yank me backwards, my hold loosening enough for the sleazebag to shake me off and escape into the throng of moving bodies. Instantaneously the fog that clouded my head began to ebb away and a sense of horror and guilt replaced it. 

"Oh, God. What have I done?"

"Shh, shh." Miranda pulled me into her arms, tucking my face into the crook of her neck, "You were protecting me, you did the right thing. It's okay, shh." She soothed, stroking my hair as tears threatened to fall. I wrapped my arms around her waist, resting my forehead on her slender shoulder. I breathed deeply, Miranda squeezing me tighter as I began to calm.

It had been years since I'd lost control like that, and it was a horrible feeling. After last time, I vowed never to harm another living thing again, but I guess my already frayed nerves didn't sit well with that ass' audacity to grope my best friend. 

"Wow, I knew you were hot but not _that_ hot." I stiffened, arms tightening unthinkingly around Miranda's waist. She held me to her protectively, not letting me turn around to face the man who's voice sent pleasant tingles down my spine.

"You saw that?" She hissed. The man chuckled, a sound that warmed me from the inside out.

"Relax, I won't tell anyone. Pinky promise." I knew without even looking at him that he was smirking. "Now, Hot Stuff. Princess. You two have names?" 

"I'm okay," I whispered to Miranda, loosening my grip on her. She looked at me with concerned eyes,

"You sure? I know I forced you to come here but we can leave right now if you want." I smiled at her, hopefully reassuringly, and stepped away from the comfort of her arms. 

When I turned around, I didn't expect my heart to start racing the way it did, nor the immediate longing that nearly swept me off my feet. My soul mate was standing mere feet away from me, looking just as awestruck as I felt. So many emotions were behind those warm brown eyes that captivated me the moment I looked into them. 

"Thea, I suppose?" His voice was as smooth as ever, despite the slight hitch in his breath as he spoke my name. I nodded mutely, a hand unconsciously rubbing his soul mark above my breast. His coffee coloured eyes followed the movement intensely. In two long strides, he was in front of me, brushing my hand away from my skin and replacing it with his own. No doubt feeling how fast my heart was beating. The jolt that went through my body at the contact nearly sent me to my knees, but his arm around my waist kept me up right. 

"I've been waiting a long time for you, Hot Stuff." The smirk was back, and I found that I didn't mind it one bit. He looked infuriatingly handsome with his goatee and carefully styled hair.

"Tony," The name escaped my mouth like a prayer and he smiled. A proper smile, not a smirk, that made the fine lines around his eyes more pronounced.

"The one and only." My hands moved up his arms, feeling the expensive material of his suit, and I looped my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer, and I went willingly, until there was barely an inch between us. I inhaled the scent of coffee, cologne, and motor oil, eyes fluttering closed. He dipped his head down, nose brushing the sensitive skin of my neck and moving slowly upwards, making my toes curl. Mouth brushing my ear, he spoke,

"Don't worry, Sweetheart. I'll be making you scream my name later." Instinctually, I cuffed him on the back of his head and he jerked in my arms, his hand that still lay on my soul mark went to touch where I'd hit him.

"Ow, What the hell, Hot Stuff?" 

"Pig." 

"Yeah," He smirked, "But I'm your pig now." And the smile that curled my lips was completely involuntary.

 "Guys," Miranda's voice was soft, but it startled me nonetheless. I'd forgotten about her which made me frown. I didn't want to one of those people that ditched their friends as soon as they found their soulmate. "I hate to ruin the moment, but perhaps you should move somewhere private." She was on edge, her voice gave it away.

Reluctantly, I stepped away from Tony and swept my eyes around the room. I immediately blushed when I noticed a lot of people had stopped to stare at the two of us, some of them even had their phones out, no doubt recording out intimate interaction.

"Fuck," I hissed, but Tony was there to soothe me promptly, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and pulling me away from the crowd. I snagged Miranda's wrist as we passed her, dragging her along with us. 

"Relax, I'll have JARVIS wipe their phones." JARVIS? Who the heck was that? My eyes widened. His AI. How could I forget that. It had been huge news when he first created it. 

"What if they talk?" 

"Happy will take care of it." He nodded to a burly man who I hadn't noticed before, that was hovering an unobtrusive distance away with watchful eyes. 

I finally relaxed when the three of us piled into the elevator, away from prying eyes. 

"JARVIS? Top floor, please." The doors closed and we began to ascend, "Thanks."

"Of course, Sir." Replied a smooth British voice. Despite my knowledge of the AI, I jumped right along with Miranda. I smacked Tony's chest lightly with the back of my hand when he snickered. He caught the hand when I went to move it away, holding it tightly in his own and not letting go. 

"I'm Miranda, by the way." Miranda piped up, a happy gleam in her eye as she watched us.

"Oh, yeah." My cheeks reddened, "Tony, this is Miranda Graves, my best friend." 

"Sup?" She gave a mock salute.

"Nice to meet you, Princess."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for a Beta and perhaps a co-author if anyone would be interested?  
> Also, I'm so sorry this took so long but inspiration comes and goes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this has taken so long but I've been super busy over Christmas, I got sick, and then other story ideas had been bouncing around my head instead of this one.

A/N: Sadly, I'm going to have to abandon this story because all my inspiration has gone for it and I fear I won't do it any justice if I continue. But fear not, I'm in the process of writing a similar story which begins during Thor and will span the majority of the MCU, so be sure to follow me so you'll be notified when I post it! Once again, I'm sorry.


End file.
